¡¿Que Chicas, Aqui!
by Galletita anonima
Summary: En una dimensión Paralela… Solo los hombres podían tocar instrumentos, cantar o hasta simplemente dibujar, a las chicas no se les permitía nada de esas cosas artísticas, pero eso está a punto de cambiar cuando unas chicas se arriesguen a hacer algo diferente… Fic dedicado a Princessfic por su Cumple!


Hola a todos, estoy aquí haciendo este Fic para PrincessFic que va a constar de tres capítulos, al menos eso tengo planeado *-*U, bueno en este Fic participan: Pues PrincessFic, Bako Kiyama, Laura Excla, Shimori Matsumoto, Lia-chan555, Misteryname y mi Oc. Bueno las palabras al final del Fic.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los Oc cada uno pertenece a una autora a excepción de Umiko que es mi Oc, y la historia es de mi creación.

¡¿Qué Chicas, Aquí?!

Primer Capítulo: Nada funciona sin un plan

_En una dimensión Paralela… Solo los hombres podían tocar instrumentos, cantar o hasta simplemente dibujar, a las chicas no se les permitía nada de esas cosas artísticas, pero eso está a punto de cambiar cuando unas chicas se arriesguen a hacer algo diferente… _

— No mami, No toque el piano de papá… ¡Me engañaron lo juro! —Dijo entre sueños Hikari esta tiene una larga melena color negra como el ala de un cuervo, ondulada y larga llegándole hasta media espalda, sedosa y suave a la vista de todos, con un flequillo recto que cubre un poco sus ojos. Estos últimos son de color plata mercurioso, brillantes y seductores que parecen el vivido mercurio. Su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana que aparenta ser delicada y fácil de dañar, con unas finas y hermosas facciones que recuerdan a las de un tierno ángel. Esbelta, alta y elegante nunca pasa desapercibida entre la gante aunque lo intente, con hermosas curvas que siempre atraen a los hombres que enloquecen al solo verla además de su andar orgulloso y siempre manteniendo la cabeza en alto como una reina. Pero ahora se hallaba en el quinto sueño, cuando suena el despertador marcando las cinco de la mañana — Ah! ¡No, con el cable de la plancha no! —Grito despertándose Hikari mientras se caía de la cama de manera estruendosa.

— ¡Hikari, baja a desayunar! —Le llamo su hermano mayor Nikko, ella apreciaba mucho a su hermano, pero nunca lo admitiría, era algo orgullosa. Bajo con lentitud las escaleras hasta el comedor donde estaba su Madre, su padre, su hermano mayor y su hermanita Menor.

— Hermana, ¿otra vez soñando con Goenji? —Pregunto Nikko con burla mientras Hikari que estaba tomando un vaso de leche, lo escupía en la cara de su hermano y se sonrojaba.

— ¡No digas tonterías! Tanto tocar el piano te fundió el cerebro— Dijo Hikari aun sonrojada, Nikko se limpiaba con una servilleta y sus padres y su hermanita los miraban entretenidos.

— Por cierto, Nikko, habrá un campamento de música, no mas bien para un mundo de cosas artísticas, pero creo que es solo para principiantes … —Comentó su padre, a lo que Hikari presto mucha atención, ella le gustaban mucho los instrumentos pero… en el mundo prohibían que las chicas tocaran música, no, más bien toda clase de actividades artísticas, estaba aburrida, pero ella no podía hacer nada, a menos que… se disfrazara de chico, aprendiera música, para luego desafiar a el chico más talentoso y ganarle en un duelo, después de eso demostrarle al mundo que las mujeres también podemos hacer lo que ellos hacen, pero necesitaba ayuda… primero, necesitaba reunir información de ese tal campamento…

— Padre, podría darme un volante del campamento, tengo un compañero llamado… Hikarou que le encantan ese tipo de cosas, tal vez le sirva— Comento Hikari, su padre solo asintió y le paso el volante —Padre, unas amigas me invitaron a un campamento para ser buenas esposas y también es de belleza, ¿podría ir? —Pregunto Hikari de una vez, para ella cuanto más temprano consiga permiso mejor.

— Han… Muy bien, veo que empiezas a sentar cabeza y pensar en tu futuro, te felicito Hikari— Dijo su padre a lo que Hikari asintió y se paró de la mesa.

— Bien, me voy a la preparatoria Raimon, llego tarde— Dijo Hikari mientras salía por la puerta principal y su hermano Nikko se le quedaba mirando la puerta por donde se había ido Hikari.

— Ese cuento, no me lo creo… algo trama—Susurro Nikko para sí mismo, siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo oyera.

Mientras en la preparatoria Raimon:

Hikari corría por todo el campus buscando a su amiga Laura-chan, necesitaba contarle lo su plan… Hikari había descubierto que a muchas de sus amigas les gustaría tocar música, o bueno hacer cualquier actividad artística. Cuando Hikari por fin vio a sus amigas fue hasta donde ellas, estaban bajo unos árboles de Cerezo hablando mínimo de trivialidades.

— ¡¿Chicas, chicas, adivinen que se me ha ocurrido?! — Dijo Hikari agitada ya que había corrido mucho.

— ¿tiene algo que ver con las actividades artísticas? —Pregunto Izumi, Ella es rubia, con el cabello largo y laceo hasta la altura de las caderas de aspecto bien cuidado y complementado con un hermoso flequillo recto que le proporciona un toque más tierno y dulce. Su piel es nívea y suave, de un aspecto frágil como la porcelana misma. Posee un rostro angelical con las facciones finas y delicadas como nariz pequeña y bien perfilada, labios rosados y apetecibles a simple vista…pero sobretodo, en ese bello rostro resaltan unos preciosos y raros orbes color rosa que transmiten ternura además de dulzura y bondad; aunque si te fijas bien, en ellos también encontrarás un brillo aventurero y orgulloso. Es una joven de estatura media-alta y su figura es delgada, fina y delicada, con piernas largas y bien torneadas. Es una joven bastante dulce y atractiva, lo que provoca que tenga muchos pretendientes por lo que ella, si no le gustan, intenta rechazarlos con el mayor tacto posible. Tiene el aspecto de una muchacha delicada y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana y a menudo la suelen subestimar por ello; cosa que no le gusta para nada ya que es una muchachita de fuerte orgullo y carácter.

— ¿C-como adivinaste…? Bueno, no importa vengan les cuento el plan… vamos a disfrazarnos de muchachos… — Dijo Hikari en susurros pero un grito la interrumpió.

— ¡Que nos disfracemos de…! —Grito Laura pero fue inmediatamente callada por Lía, Laura tiene un largo, laceo y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios el cual le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtienen un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo, es delgada, de un buen cuerpo el cual cualquier mujer envidiaría, es de estatura normal, y su tez es blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil y suave a la vista de todos.

— ¡Cállate, Laura, no ves que nos escuchan! —Exclamo Lía mucho más alto que Laura, ella tiene cabello largo, llegándole a la cintura, recto, lacio y de color café claro, pareciendo color Habano, dos mechones más cortos, llegándole al final del busto, que caen como cascada por sus hombros, su flequillo le cubre la frente, desordenado, y que le cae de puntas a sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. Sus ojos tienen un brillo de timidez, y ternura, y resaltan en su piel pálida como la misma porcelana, de complexión realmente delgada, y de facciones finas y delicadas, de físico normal.

— y tú haces mas escándalo que ella— Dijo Umiko cruzándose de brazos, ella tiene un cabello largo hasta más abajo de la cintura, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aun que ella no tenga esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad aunque era todo lo contrario ya que es muy decidida y algo violenta.

— Jeje… eso es cierto Lía-chan— Dijo Shimori una chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un color negro brillante, su piel es clara y mide 1.65. Siempre tiene un flequillo cayéndole en punta hacia los ojos y está desarrollada de acorde a su edad.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos que Hikari-chan cuente su plan— Dijo Midori, esta tiene piel de color nívea, delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura media, el cabello lo tiene de color plata, largo y liso hasta la cintura, con dos mechones sueltos, en medio de su rostro, sus ojos son de color purpura y tiene mejillas con un sonrojo natural.

— Ok, seguiré… cada una es buena haciendo cosas artísticas, yo se que si podemos hacerlo, siempre ha sido nuestro sueño, así que si queremos cumplirlos, vamos a necesitar un plan. Bueno mi plan es simple, nos disfrazamos de Chicos, aprendemos lo que nos apasiona, luego desafiamos a los más talentosos en cada campo, todos nos prestaran atención y les mostraremos a todos que las chicas también pueden hacer cosas artísticas, y ¿Qué dicen chicas? —Pregunto Hikari todas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, para luego Hikari sonreír, dentro de poco podrían cumplir su sueño, o al menos eso pensaban ellas.

_Y así empieza esta historia, de estas chicas yendo en busca de sus sueños, pero no será nada fácil cumplirlo ya que poco a poco empezaran a aparecer muchos problemas…_

Notas de autora: bueno ese es el prologo, como dije esta historia es dedicada a PrincessFic por su cumple así que actualizare cada año, xD solo bromeo, perdón por hacer el capitulo tan corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, me voy de paseo, así que necesito alistar todo, prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo.

Bueno llego la hora de las palabras de cumpleaños:

PrincessFic/Arlette-chan: bien, primero que todo Feliz cumple años, espero que la pases muy bien con tus amigos, familiares, etc. Que Dios te bendiga y te de fuerzas para seguir adelante con todo lo que te propongas, etto… Como autora y amiga, te digo gracias por todo, eres una excelente persona que merece lo mejor para su vida, tú fuiste la primer persona que me recibió aquí en Fanfiction así que te quise hacer este Fic dedicado a ti como agradecimiento aparte de hacerlo por tu cumpleaños claro, espero que sigamos siendo amigas, o nos sigamos llevando bien, con todo mi corazón te deseo un ¡feliz cumple años!

Se despide dejando este prologo con todo cariño y salido de mi corazón, Galletita anónima

Cuídense (y si me despido porque creo que ya me puse algo cursi xD)


End file.
